Why did i have to fall in love?
by lexilovesvt105
Summary: First story! i do not own the characters. the ship is sans x frisk! It takes place 3 years after the genocide run. Frisk is a female. Please help me with story ideas for future stories. You are frisk and its your 13th birthday. After the incident with Chara sans has been distant. is it your imagination or have things really changed


Why Did I Have to Fall in Love?

I awoke in my bed. Sunlight streamed down onto my face momentarily blinding me. I looked around my room it was the same as the day i reset. As i thought about how much pain i caused i winced. Sans still hasnt forgave me for that and i dont blame him. Though most of it was charas fault, me and Sans havent acted like normal friends in two years. It was that fact that kept me away from the group. Oh yea todays my birthday, I used to be happy when it was my birthday. Sans always would come over and sing happy birthday, then he would smash a peice of cake in my face. But he wont come, nor will anyone else probobly.

Im turning 13, practically a teenager now. I had some bit of cleavage but not much. I put on my reguler sweater and shorts on. I kept reminding myself it was just a normal day, nothing will change. I walked downstairs to see my mom ,toriel, working on a blue and purple cake. It had pretty flowers and had the number 13 written in icing on the sides. As i got on the last stair i noticed a note on my boots. Oh yeah i asked my mom to make me a chore list so i would have something to do.

"Morning mom." I said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning dear how did you sleep?" She asked looking worriedly over at me.

"I didnt have the nightmare again." I replied not looking at her.

"Good, i hate seeing you scared." She said. I looked at my list and something felt off.

"Mom why are these places all where my friends are during the day?" I asked.

"You cant hide from them forever." She said in her motherly tone.

"Im not hiding, Its not considerd hiding if none of them care." I said coldly.

She shot me a glare that told me to do as she had put on the list. I grabbed an apple and walked out of the house. After a while i felt the cool air telling me i was in snowdin. Looking at the city made me feel a twinge of pain. I looked around for the familiar house that me and sans spent so many movie nights in. When i saw it i also saw a hopeful looking papyrus looking around from the porch. As he spotted me he ran over and snuggled me in a close hug.

"HUMAN! OH HOW ME AND SANS MISSED YOU!" He cried as he squeezed me.

"I missed you too, im sorry i havent been around much." I said smiling slightly. "Where is Sans?"

"SANS WANTED TO BE HERE HUMAN." He said, "BUT HE HAD TO GO TO WORK."

"Oh i see." I said dissapointed. I was hoping it would be easier to see him if papyrus was with me. Me and papyrus talked for awhile but then he had to leave for some reason. I continued down the path to see Sans asleep in his foodstand. I continued quickly and quietly past him and continued on. I thought i saw his eye open, but it was probobly just my imagination. I continued on to see alphys.

The lab had changed since i had last seen it. It looked like a real home on the outside. I knocked on the door and waited. When it opened i was met with hugs from both undyne and alphys. Alphys was crying and undyne looked like she was about to let a tear go as well. When we got unside the lab we started talking.

"Man 13? your growing up kid!" Undyne said shocked.

" yes that is in the beginning of the teen years! you will be an adult before we know it!" Alphys agreed.

"Its not that special im only a year older" I said " nothing is going to change."

"Dont be so glum, whats wrong?" Undyne asked.

"Nothing, its probobly just hormones." I said shaking my head.

They didnt look convinced but didnt pry. after a while undyne checked her phone and said they had to leave. I coninued to hotland to see metaton before i faced Sans again. Metaton and i talked for a while but he had to leave as well. There was no putting it off anymore, I had to talk to that skeleton. I walked back to snowdin knowing he would most likely be there. I walked into grillbys and sat at the bar beside sans. We didnt talk for the longest time till he turned to face me.

"So you finally came back huh?" He said glaring at me.

"Yeah guess i did." I said blankly.

"Heh well it was good to hear you would be seeing everyone today." Sans stated

" Huh? what do you mean?" I asked blankly.

" Tell me the truth would you have come out of those ruins of yours if toriel wouldnt have forced you?"

" No, I wouldnt of." I said quietly.

"Why?" He asked sadness clear in his eyes.

"I dont know." I said sadly "After the chara incident i felt wierd when i was around you, like you were pushing yourself away from me."  
"Oh kid-" He tried to speak but i wasnt finished yet.

" I thought you didnt like me anymore so i tried to dissapear." I finished tears streaming down my cheeks.

Sans looked like he was going to say something but instead picked me up bridal style. He rushed back to his house and set me down on the couch. All the while the tears didnt stop, he held me close like he did when i was a kid. When I looked up i saw blue tears fall down his cheeks as well. I missed this, him holding me like im a treasure of his. In fact i only feel safe when im in his arms.

"You ok now kiddo?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah, i just feel stupid." I said wiping my tears away. "I should of just asked you."

" We both acted stupid." He said laughing. "And somewhere in the time we were apart you grew up on this old bag of bones huh?"

"Not really." I said " Im still young and dumb."

"No your not." He said smiling. "Your a skele- _ton_ smarter than me."  
I giggled slightly and looked at my phone. It was a few minuets till curfew i wouldnt make it home in time. Sans must of saw the worry in my eyes because he grabbed my hand comfortingly. I looked at him and felt a blush invade my cheeks. He winked and pulled me to him. There was a flash of blue and in an instant we were outside my house.

We walked inside, it was dark. Then Sans turned the lights on ,and all of my friends jumped up and yelled suprise. I was never happier in that moment my dad asgore picked me up and swung me around. Once he put me down i was tackled with hugs. I laughed as i was led to the table where a cake was waiting for me.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY TO FRISK! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone sang to me, Sans looked at me and grinned. When i blew out the candles my mom started cutting the cake which was bigger than i Sans beckoned me outside onto the porch. I walked towards him and he closed the front door. I looked up at him and saw him look down at me. Out of the corner of my eye i saw him reach behind his back. He then he pulled out a box and handed it to me. I opened it and saw a beutiful silver necklace with a blue jewel.

"Sans its beutiful." I gasped. I loved it, it was the same color as Sans' eye when hes angry.

" figured your too old for a doll now." He said. A light blue color spread across his face.

"I still love the dolls sans," I said as i kissed him on his cheekbone,"but this is nicer because i can always keep a part of you with me now."

"Damn why did i have to fall in love?" He muttered grabbing me and burying his face in my sholder.

"Who did you fall in love with?" I asked trying to not sound hurt or hopeful.

" A girl who i have known for a very long time and has iceing on her face." He said as he took a cake slice and mashed it in my face.

"Hey no fair!" I cried as i tried to get the big pieces of cake off me.

" Alls fair in love and war kiddo." He chuckled licking iceing off my cheek.

"Oh so im the one you love?" I asked suprised. He chuckled and nodded before kissing me. It was wierd kissing a skeleton but somehow we made it work. Sans was centuries old and would continue living even after i die. I knew it was alot to ask him to love me forever, but i knew Sans would do it wether i asked him or not. We returned to the party after a while of kissing. Once everyone left I asked mom if Sans could stay incase i have a nightmare. She agreed and smiled obviously happy to have things back to normal between me and my friends.

Me and Sans walked up to my room and got in bed. I rested my head on his chest. As we laid there i took in his scent. He smelled like ketchup and home. He laughed as i snuggled into him alittle more. although he was a skeleton Sans had a kind of warmth that radiated from his body. As i drifted to sleep i thought of the new possibilitys of growing up with my Sans.

THE END!


End file.
